


i wanna be that someone you're with

by gaygoroakechi



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Hugs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Sunsets, Yosuke Has A Lot Of Feelings, god this is so insane, i love them so much ok, maybe fluff?, referenced death/grief, saki is only mentioned here, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygoroakechi/pseuds/gaygoroakechi
Summary: Yosuke thinks about Yu at his spot on the hill, and Yu comes to see him while he does.Yes, I wrote this because of the Nickelback song. Yes, this is ridiculously gay.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, SouYo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	i wanna be that someone you're with

**Author's Note:**

> god i fucking hate gay people /j 
> 
> ok but seriously the fact yosuke like, canonically listens to nickelback and this song is from the album in his room and its about falling in love with the transfer student? hello? heres the link to the song, if youre curious: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wS8W4ScYc7A

The sky was streaked with vibrant hues of orange and red, clouds rushing by on the breeze above the fence in front of where Yosuke stood. The town was so small from here… As Yosuke looked out onto the hill, he began to think about Yu. Yosuke didn’t know how it actually happened. He really didn’t want to think about _why_ it happened, either. Like, he definitely wasn’t into men, so he had no clue how it worked that he developed _feelings_ towards his new classmate (and partner) Yu.  
  
Yu had moved in on the Friday of the month before last, and after a few days, he’d somehow managed to become best friends with Yosuke. Now things were starting to pick up; in between the murder cases and fighting shadows, they hardly had time to actually hang out. He genuinely missed Yu.  
  
He knew full well that Yu was far ahead of him, out of his league - not to mention that he definitely wasn’t into men. Definitely. Yosuke was sure of that. He liked Yu a lot, though. _Maybe my feelings aren’t really romantic,_ Yosuke tried to reason with himself. _It’s probably just bros being bros._ Yu was his best bro, so like, there was no way it was romantic. That was just weird. Yosuke felt like an asshole for even considering it, especially what had happened with Saki. She probably hated him even more now for thinking these things. If that happened with Yu, he would never let himself get past it… _God,_ he realized. _I really don’t want to lose Yu._ _  
_ _  
_He had so many memories with Yu already. Laughing with him as they cracked jokes together as he worked in Junes, with his radiant smile lighting up Yosuke’s time restocking shelves and wrangling customers after a long day of school. Studying with him in the library, his beautiful eyes hooded as he explained math problems to Yosuke in his deep voice while the sun filtered gently in the dusty room. The list went on and on...  
  
Yosuke wiped his sweaty palms down on his pants, cheeks flushing. He tried to swat the thoughts of Yu buzzing in his head away to no avail. _Maybe I am…_ _Nah._ Yosuke sighed deeply, shaking his head. _I can’t do this shit again._ Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out, calling to Yosuke.  
  
“Hey! Yosuke!”  
  
Yosuke turned his head from the picturesque view and his thoughts to the direction of the voice. About twenty feet up, he saw Yu waving at him. _Oh,_ Yosuke thought as his heart hammered at the sight of the person he’d just been thinking about. _What’s he doing here?_ _  
_ _  
_“Hey! Nice seeing you here,” Yu said, walking over to him. Yosuke boggled at him for a second, dumbfounded. Yu must’ve noticed this, and elaborated: “I just finished my daycare job. What’s up?”  
  
“Oh! Hi, partner!” Yosuke greeted him. Oh god, he just remembered that time on this spot where he had this ridiculously deep conversation with Yu, and now he was freaking out internally.  
  
“...I didn’t know you had a daycare job.” Yosuke admitted as he put his hands back on the fence rail, leaning forward. Yu blinked.  
  
“Yeah, I have a few jobs here and there. It’s not much, but I have to pay for stuff,” He shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter, so I never brought it up.”  
  
 _Of course it matters, dumbass! I would be helping you if I’d known that!_ Yosuke bit his lip and felt even more guilty about what he’d been doing earlier. While Yu was busting his ass to try and get funds for expeditions, Yosuke was sitting here mooning over… _Ugh, never mind._  
  
“Dude, you should tell me these things! I’d help you with that!” Yosuke pouted as he voiced his thoughts. _God, I probably look even more like a baby now._ He pushed himself off the fence and shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to not look affected.  
  
“I know you would,” Yu said. “That’s why I didn’t tell you. You already work at Junes, and it’d just be even more work for you.”  
  
“I can handle stuff like that, too! You don’t have to baby me, partner. You shouldn’t have to do all the work.”  
  
Yu inhaled softly as he turned his head to the left, looking outward to the town.  
  
“I know.” He doesn’t say anything after this, standing in silence. Yosuke can’t bring himself to admonish him… It was his fault, after all. What kind of a crappy partner makes his best friend do all the work?  
  
“I, uh… Look, I’m not mad. I just feel bad. I don’t want you to feel like you have to go through shit on your own.” Yosuke prayed he wasn’t fucking this up as he continued with a, “You’re… you’re special to me, remember?”  
  
Yu turned back as Yosuke spoke, and smiled softly at his last sentence. It made Yosuke feel warm, like he was wearing three layers of clothing in July. _Oh god, I’m sweaty again,_ Yosuke thought as he wiped his hands off on his pants for the second time. He avoided Yu’s gaze, which felt like lasers burning through his skin.  
  
“You’re special to me too, partner.” Yu murmured as he rubbed his neck. “I’m sorry.”

 _What? Why is he apologizing? I’m the one who messed up!_ He felt like a total fuckup, like he couldn’t even help his own friend feel okay. A twisted part of him reveled in Yu’s confession, burning in his chest. 

“It’s just... You can count on me.” Yosuke said, trying not to implode within himself out of embarrassment. Yu’s expression softened, his silvery hair blowing gently in the breeze.   
  
“I know. It’s part of the reason why you’re my partner.” Yu reached out for Yosuke, gently grabbing his shoulder. His touch felt like hot iron, sizzling. Yosuke didn’t know what to say now, what to do next, or how to react when Yu leaned in. Before he knew it, Yu’s lips were on his. Yosuke was encased in Yu’s vanilla scent and strong frame, solid and sturdy against Yosuke’s shaking figure as he kissed him.  
  
Yu pulled away after a few seconds, cheeks flushed and hair slightly mussed. He was beautiful, an incarnation of the death throes of the day reaching for the stars. Yosuke felt lightheaded, breathing heavily as the reality of the situation set in. He’d just kissed his best friend. His best friend, who was a guy.  
  
“Hi,” Yu smiled, looking just as surprised as Yosuke was in that moment. They both stared at each other, flustered and awkward.

“Hey,” Yosuke flushed. “That was…”

“Yeah.” Neither one of them moved, trying to not disturb the delicate balance they had. 

“Um…” Yosuke started to speak, his voice slightly high pitched. “Was it good?”

Yu doesn’t answer at first, just blinking at him. Then he laughed softly, breath warm against Yosuke’s cheek.  
  
“It was perfect.”  
  
Despite Yu’s assurance, he felt a spike of anxiety in his stomach. Yosuke didn’t know what this would entail. What _were_ they? Did Yu want to _date_ him? Did Yosuke want Yu to want him to be his boyfriend?  
  
“Hey, partner,” Yu hummed as he wrapped his arms around Yosuke’s waist, bringing him into a mellow embrace. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”  
  
Yosuke’s hands lay at his sides, shocked and tense at the sudden touch. Yu didn’t move; instead, he actually squeezed him more. Slowly, slightly, softly, heart thrumming as he did so, Yosuke lifted his arms and returned the hug. 

“Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> as always: kudos and/or comment if you liked this - i appreciate them a lot!!!


End file.
